narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hito Arata
| age = 15 | species = Human | gender = Male | height = 176 cm (5'7 ft) | weight = 56 kg (123 lbs) | blood type = A | hometown = Konohagakure | affiliation = Kusagakure | previous team = Team Hito | clan = Uchiha Clan Kurama Clan | family = Amaya Arata (Mother) Somo Arata (Half-Brother) Jaso Arata (Half-Brother) (Father) (Lover) | rank = Chūnin | reg = KS-990 | academy = 6 | chunin = 10 | jonin = | kekkei = Sharingan | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Fire Release Earth Release | jutsu = Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation Earth Release: Quake Byakko Earth Release: Binding Chains Healing Technique Genjutsu: Sharingan | tools = }} Hito Uchiha (ひとサスケ, Hito Sasuke) is a chūnin of Kusagakure; as well as a descendant of both the Uchiha Clan and the . He strives to make his clan the most revered in the shinobi world through the use of overzealous violence, and to become the leader of his village. He has made bringing pride and honor to his village his main priority. He feels as if violence and brutality can solve all problems, due to his clan's infamous Curse of Hatred. Background Hito is the second son of Amaya Arata and the only son of . From an early age Hito was aware of his mother's opportunistic attitude. So much that they only formed a temporary bond, before she left when he was five. His relationship with his mother is incomparable to that of she and Jaso. He does somewhat like his mother due to her teaching him basic medical ninjutsu. His mother left in hopes that she could breed with more powerful men to make her clan strong. In great contrast to Jaso, Hito did not let his mother's departure greatly phase him because he still had stability at home; whereas Jaso deteriorated mentally because he had no one. He claims he did not care, but he was disgusted and hurt. His Curse of Hatred was awakened. Immediately after he was informed of this departure he left with his father to train, get it off his mind. He learned Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique. On the same day of his mother's departure, he and his father returned home. As Hito entered the house, however, he sensed a malicious chakra; he thought nothing of it. He fell to sleep in a secret spot outside of the village, he could not stand to be in the village in which his mother left. In the morning, he returned home to utter gruesomeness. He saw his father's corpse, that moment he awakened his sharingan. Although he was not taken back by the sight, he saw this as an opportunity. He planned to transplant his father's sharingan into himself. But he heard the voice of Danzō Shimura. He kissed his father's body, took the eyes and ran. He jumped out of the window, and fled the village. Outside of the village he found a cave, there he transplanted the sharingan; he was knocked out for several weeks. He could not handle the new powerful eyes. Eventually he mustered his strength, ultimately leaving the cave. After traveling for approximately a month, Hito arrived at Kusagakure. There he built a house, and began to fend for himself once again. Sometime after his arrival at Kusagakure he became a genin. He was placed on a team with Nana Kohaku and Akihiro Date. They became the only people Hito would converse and battle with. Team Hito did enter the Chūnin Exams in Konohagakure. All members did successfully become Chūnin. Team Hito was sent of a mission to converse with the priestess from the Land of Demons, Shion, about a possible alliance. Once there Hito was taken back by the beauty of the woman, which is very uncharacteristic of him. They eventually came to compromise resulting in the unification of the two nations. Shion promises Hito that she will marry him down the road. Personality Hito has always possessed an independent and aloof personality. He would constantly attempt to learn new things on his own. But if he did not succeed he would throw a fit and be extremely saddened by his failure. This is evident in how when he was attempting to learn medical ninjutsu, he tried for several months to get his control his chakra but he could not do it. He eventually had to learn for his mother, which discouraged him. He feels as if he can do anything by himself. He has no respect for the elderly, a characteristic in which resulted in constant scolding from his mother. He would never use the proper honorifics, such as "sensai" or "sama" when speaking to esteemed individuals. This disrespect also came home with him. He would always bad mouth his mother, she would almost always then punch him. This abuse then led to him finding a cave outside of the village to sleep, he could not stand to be home with her. Whenever his peers saw him he would constantly be angered by something. He would constantly bad mouth his peers resulting in him having little friends outside of the clan. In Part II, his behavior worsens due to his activated Curse of Hatred. He never talks to anyone, except his team members occasionally. He will resort to violence almost immediately if he does not get his way, he has an unquenchable thirst for power. Apperance Hito has amber colored eyes, and jet black hair. Hito is most commonly seen wearing a black fleece-like v-neck, over that he sports his trademark black jacket lined with fur. Under it all he wears a mesh that extends all the way to his hands. He wears gray jogger-like pants that skinny along his calf, and black, steel-toed shoes. Abilities Hito is an extremely capable and well-versed shinobi. He has proved essential to Kusagakure in a multitude of ways, such as protecting the village from several invasions and also bringing popularity to the arising nation due to his manifestation of the rare sharingan dōjutsu. Chakra Prowess Hito's chakra is quite strong; able to fear the likes of Jaso Arata, an able shinobi. Jaso describes this chakra as, "Deep, with a malicious intent to slaughter everything." His control over chakra is also evident in his use of Fire Release techniques and Earth Release techniques. His chakra reservoirs are also medium-sized, enough to use Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique eleven times without dying from exhaustion and exertion. Ninjutsu He is naturally gifted; evidenced by the fact that he mastered the Phoenix Sage Technique, even advancing the technique, therefore, improving its rank. He utilizes a double bladed staff, tipped with poison, while in battle. Nature Transformations Hito can use both Fire Release and Earth Release techniques. With Earth Release, he can move produce Earth-Style Walls to defend himself or block an opponent's escape. Hito's natural affinity is for Fire Release, which he will resort to almost every time. When he was younger, he improved his signtaure move, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, so that the fireballs are massive and of immense quality, and also so that it affects an enormous area on the battlefield. With Fire Release, he can launch several great fireballs at his opponent or manifest full-scale fiery attacks. Genjutsu With his father's sharingan he is granted a wide-range of genjutsu techniques. The most notable of which he uses is Genjutsu: Sharingan. Even before his attainment of the dōjutsu, Tekka Uchiha described his genjutsu capability as, "Passable and proficient". Dōjutsu Sharingan Hito first awakened his sharingan on the night of the Uchiha Clan Downfall, though he never used his own eyes because he takes his father's eyes. With his father's more developed eyes he can see the flow of chakra, accurately reproduce any movement he sees, track fast-moving objects, and predict opponents' movement to a degree. He can also perform Genjutsu: Sharingan, which he uses to for interrogation, and to knock targets out. Stats The Arata Expedition Trivia